


Married With Children

by katy15307



Series: Short Story Thingies [16]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel's getting married to Louise but is it the future he wants? (1985)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married With Children

I got home from work, grabbed a beer from the fridge and got sat on the sofa. I flicked through the Sky channels and settled on Sky Sports, anything on football would do me, any good news on Man City would be sound.  
I kicked my shoes off and tried to relax, it had been a long fucking day as usual.  
“Daddy, Daddy!” My daughter ran to me shouting my name.  
My son joined her doing the same.  
They both jumped on my lap, squabbling for space, fighting over who I wanted to sit with most. They nearly knocking my beer out my hand in the process.  
“Shut up, will you?” I asked, trying not to sound pissed off. “I’m trying to watch the telly!”  
“But Daddy, we miss you.” My daughter squeaked. “I drew you a picture.”  
“Go play on your own, Daddy needs to rest.” I told them.  
I wasn’t the type of Dad who ignores their kids but they were young and I didn’t have the energy after I’d been at work all day. I’d always vowed to be the complete opposite of my Dad and I did my best but sometimes I needed space.  
Louise walked in the living room, standing right in front of the TV. “Noel, how many times? Don’t leave your shoes there!” she complained.  
“I…”  
“Every fucking day I tell you, every day you do it.” she continued, not letting me get a word in. “I don’t clean this house all day for you to come and mess it up.”  
“It’s just shoes…” I tried to argue calmly.  
She was always going on about something, new day, same old shite.  
“Your work shoes, that’s been on a building site and all over fucking Manchester, on my carpets, Noel!”  
“I’m sorry, alright?” I told her, hoping it’d get her to move out of the road of the telly. “I wasn’t thinking.”  
“You never do.” she commented. “All you do is watch sports, read shit, listen to shit and hang out with idiots!”  
“When the fuck do I do that then?” I asked, losing my temper with her. “All I fucking do is work and come home to be nagged by you, I’ve got no time for anything else!”  
“I didn’t marry you to be your fucking maid.” she said.  
I told the kids to go to bed, knowing this was going to get nasty. It did every night.  
We’d fought on and off all while we were going out and getting married hadn’t made a difference. In fact it had made us worse, we were stuck married with kids and this was all we were ever going to be.  
…  
Someone tapped on my shoulder bringing me back to reality. “She’s here, Kid.”  
I blinked and saw my brother Paul stood as best man at my wedding. Everyone, absolutely everyone I knew was here, seated and waiting to see me to get married.  
Louise started to walk down the aisle, her arm linked with her Dad’s and bridesmaids following behind her.  
“I can’t do this, man.” I told Paul, I really, really couldn’t.  
It wasn’t the first time daydreaming had produced that nightmare but there was no time left to put it off now. I felt sick like I’d just come out of a massive bender and completely fucking forgot the fun.  
He chuckled and kind of rubbed my shoulder in support. “It’s just nerves.”  
“No it’s not, man.” I insisted. “We’re going to have two kids and we’re going to fucking hate each other and I’ll be stuck here forever. I can’t.”  
She was slowly getting closer and closer. I was getting more nervous, shaking like coke withdrawal. There was no fucking way I could live like that.  
“You’ve got a wild imagination, kid.” he smiled, trying to be reassuring. “It’s not going to be like that.”  
“Help me Paul, you’re my big brother, fucking help me.” I begged, starting to panic. “I DON’T LOVE her.”  
Shit, I’d shouted it out and the entire church was glaring at me. She and her party stood dead, staring waiting for an explanation. I didn’t have the words to say.  
Paul gave a false chuckle. “Noel’s just got a bit of nerves.”  
The congregation erupted into gossiping, while Louise was left to wonder if she was still getting married. He took me to a back room and made me talk.  
“What the fuck was that?”  
“The truth.”  
“Why’d you get engaged? Why the fuck did you let it get to the wedding day? All the way to the fucking service?”  
“Thought I could go through with it.” I mumbled. “Thought I’d feel different or summat.”  
“You’re gonna break her fucking heart doing this.” he told me, as if I didn’t know that.  
I didn’t want to break up with her, I didn’t want to hurt her at all, I didn’t mean it when I said I didn’t love her, I did. I just wasn’t ready to marry her. I was eighteen, I should be seeing the world, not getting tied down.  
Mam came in with my little brother Liam.  
“Why you making a shitshow of this?” Liam asked, ever the outspoken, annoying little brother.  
Mam whacked him around the back of the head and told him off. “Don’t swear, you’re in church!” and then she turned her attention to me. “What on earth’s going on?”  
The question on everyone’s lips.  
“Can we please just go home?” I asked, almost whining like a kid.  
I didn’t live at hers anymore but I wanted more than anything to be home, in the room I grew up in with her looking after me. I needed my family like I never had before.  
“Yeah.” For once in his life, Liam agreed with me, mostly because he never wanted to attend the wedding because there was a million other things he could be doing with his day, so he’d pointed out, many times.  
“Just tell me what’s happening, Son.” she asked again, with authority. “Why have you just walked out on your own wedding?”  
“He’s not walked out, he just needs time.” Paul spoke for me.  
“He’s realised he’s a pussy, that’s what.” Liam said, earning himself another smack off Mam, he never learns.  
I looked Mum straight in the eye, ignoring my brothers. “I’m not ready for this, I’m too young to get married and I’m scared I’ll end up like you and Dad did.”  
“Oh Love, you are nothing like him and you never will be.” she told me. “If you’re not ready, you don’t have to do it but you have to tell her, you can’t run off home and ignore her.”  
I was so relieved she was on my side. She made Paul and Liam leave and brought Louise in for us to talk alone.


End file.
